A Picture's Worth
by prettykitty473
Summary: …a drabble! :D These are drabbles from my favorite ZaDr pictures on Deviantart. They range from ZaDe, ZaDf, and ZaDr. Rated T, but there may possibly be R rated drabbles in the mix. If so, they WILL be marked. LINKS TO PICTURES ON MY PAGE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! As the summary says, this is a drabble-fic over some of my favorite Deviantart pictures of ZaDr. The links are on my page- you should check them out! (It would be on this page, but it won't work. So go to my page and find them.) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim or these pictures. I have permission to use these pictures as inspiration. These drabbles are what I get from the pictures, and not necessarily the view of the artist.**

* * *

**Going Down**

It isn't looking good. The Armada is everywhere, shooting the planet with everything they have. And we are the only defenders. The humans are dropping like flies around here, and I know I have to do something drastic.

"Dib, the only way to take them down is by shoving the power spear into their energy source. I need you to fly the Voot above the main ship so I can jump." He goes above, but grabs my hand before I could even get up.

"Don't even think you're doing this without me." He smiles softly.

"Are you sure?" He leans in, and we kiss.

"This planet isn't worth it if you're not here." I take a deep breath, preparing myself. He does the same. We look at each other and nod.

And then we jump.

_If we die, we take all these guys with us._

* * *

**Ally?**

Defective, they say. The Tallest's joke.

Insane, they say. Someone to knock down.

Alien- threat to the world.

Human- threat to the mission.

The creature that shouldn't exist.

The planet that wasn't supposed to be there.

The rivalry that was never supposed to form.

* * *

**Fallen**

Earth has fallen.

I was spared; Space-boy managed to become Tallest, and wanted a souvenir. What better than his enemy?

Once everything settled, he wasted no time in turning me into a proper slave. Cuffs and collars were placed on me to prevent me from leaving. The clothes stripped off, he branded me with the Irken symbol across my torso.

And then he took me, fully.

Earth has fallen.

And I have fallen along with it.

* * *

**Slushie**

Scarves are chains.

He kisses my cheek, and I can't escape.

His lips are warm, unlike the frozen water that keeps us indoors.

I can't tell if I like this or not, but I'm too preoccupied to care.

Only Gir would have a slushie in winter.

* * *

**Trust Me**

I lean back on the cold, concrete wall; the insane asylum had the room made especially for me. Dark, dreary, hopeless- they want to break my spirit.

I yell out, knowing fully well that nobody can hear me. I'm all alone here. The town got tired of "that crazy kid". I don't think they ever plan on letting me out.

I hear the door start to open, and turn away. The only ones who come in here are the workers brining me food, and I can't stand to look at them. They typically leave the food right in front of the door and leave, but I hear the footsteps coming closer this time. They stop in front of me, and I glance at the person's boots. Those boots… I look up, and stare into large magenta eyes.

"Zim." He opens his mouth to speak, but I don't give him the chance. "What the hell are you doing here? You ruined my life and landed me in this place. What, are you here to gloat? Are you here to tell me your plans to destroy the earth?" He doesn't say anything, and waits for me to finish. "Yeah, well, I'll get out of here. Gaz will come and get me! Or dad. Keef…?" I start crying, much to my shame, and turn my face away from him. "Nobody cares."

"I do." I scoff.

"Nobody listens."

"I do."

"Why?" It comes out as a whisper.

"Just trust me." He holds out his hand.

And I take it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Again, the link to the pictures are on my profile. Please go see them- they deserve to be viewed!**

* * *

**Movies**

Zim tried to be a good boyfriend. He really did.

He stopped plotting earth's demise (in front of Dib), he took down anyone who dared even _look_ at his mate the wrong way, and he even started getting into the whole human thing.

But he just couldn't watch movies.

Maybe it was the plot. Irkens live an exciting and conquering life. The humans can't come up with as much excitement as he has lived.

Maybe the popcorn went too fast.

Maybe his PAK was programmed to shut out such things after six minutes.

Whatever the reason, he always awoke at the end of the movie on his boyfriend's lap, with his robot on the Dib's head.

And there was always that random piggy…

* * *

**Rain**

My skin burns, but my heart hurts worse. I can't tell what is rain and what is tears.

Gone. He's gone. Took it all away himself.

I try to tell myself that it was his family's fault; they didn't care, didn't listen.

Or maybe it was society's fault; they were too stupid to realize what they had. Coined him as insane and kicked him down day after day.

I try to tell myself that, but I know the truth.

It was _my_ fault.

My skin burns, but the pain is nothing to the pain in my heart. The rain only reflects what I feel.

* * *

**Campfire**

The fire crackles as a wave of heat travels over my flushed skin. Dib strokes my antennas slowly, relaxing me. The peace of it all lulls me into a trance, and I find myself getting sleepier as the moment lives on.

This all feels so good, and I find myself wishing that this moment would never end. Dib and I could live here forever by the fire, and leave behind all expectations and judgments. We could stay here and be happy.

And then this fire would never go out.

* * *

**Broken**

He's been gone for a week. I try to shrug it off, but my gut tells me he's in trouble.

I find him in his kitchen, cowering in a pool of blood- his blood. He doesn't look at me.

"What are you doing here?"

"You need me." He turns to me, the pain and sadness reflected in his human eyes. Yet, his personality stays strong.

"Irkens don't need anybody._ I_ don't need anybody."

I refrain from responding to that; his health is top priority right now.

"What happened here?" His eyes shift away again.

"Tall'st… I guess they got tired of me somehow surviving, despite all attempts they've made to kill me. They sent a horrible, horrible creature…

"How did you survive?" He gestures to his left, and I look to see Gir, broken beyond what human technology could fix.

"He ran and it followed. I guess he killed it or something, because he came back alone. Came in and collapsed. I didn't even get to thank him…"

"How are you? Will you be okay?"

His eyes fill with fear and worry. "I don't know. All of my equipment is in the lab-" I pick him up and head to the trash can before he can even finish. He's too weak to protest.

We get down there, and he points to an open cylinder.

"The wires need to be attached to my PAK. Then the door needs to be closed." I nod. "Now, when the wires attach, I will go into a stasis." Another nod. "When the door is closed, you have to push the blue button over there." I glance, and nod once more. I go to hook up the wires, but he stops me."

"Dib… thank you. I…-" I hold up my hand and smile, and he stops.

"See you when you're better." I hook him up, close the door, and push the blue button. Instantly, the cylinder fills with a greenish liquid. I watch him float for a few minutes before heading back to the kitchen.

Time to see what I can do for the robot.

* * *

**Heartstrings**

You're pulling on my heartstrings,

Giving me your everything.

I find that I lose all control-

Boy, you've got me on a roll.

And these words are long overdue,

But baby, I'm in love with you.


	3. Chapter 3

**So... most of these pics don't have a known artist. They were in my favorites, and they must've gotten sent to storage or something. I can't find them. I put them in my photobucket account so that they can be seen. And if you know who the artist is- tell me! Thank you and enjoy.^^**

* * *

**Hunger**

"What are you doing here?" He stays in the doorway, the ghost of a smirk on his face only growing more sinister.

"You've been a bad boy." My eyes widen- I haven't done anything for months now, and have even taken to avoiding the human.

"What have I done?!" He chuckles, the evil tone putting me on edge. He walks towards me, and I back up until I stumble backward onto my bed. He towers over me, his eyes full of hunger.

"You've kept me waiting."

And then he is upon me.

* * *

**Why?**

I lie on my stomach, trying to read. An uncomfortable weight makes concentration impossible. Finally I shove the book to the side and huff in frustration.

"Zim?" His head pops up, looking at me with his fingers holding onto my forehead.

"Yes, Dib-thing?"

"Why are you on my back?"

"...I don't know..."

* * *

**Gamble**

"Come on out, Dib-worm. You can't hide in there forever!"

"Like hell I can't! This is crossing the line, Zim. This is low, even for you." A cold laugh follows those words.

"Why? Because I'm better at the pathetic human rituals than you are? Or are you made because you can't put your money where your mouth is? Remember- you did this to yourself."

"Human rituals? It was a simple game of monopoly!"

"And you were stupid enough to play a dominating game with a dominant species! The die is cast, and it's time for you to pay up on the bet." There is a grumble heard from the opposite side of the door.

"Fine! If only to get you to shut up." The door opens, and the human's pale face shows past the green covering him.

"..."

"..."

"This _*cough*_ may be the best _*heh heh*_ bet ever!"

"...I hate you."

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

**First Kiss**

To keep my friends close- for I have no friends.

To keep my enemies closer- are you really my enemy?

Mistletoe can be deadly if you eat it.

A kiss can be even deadlier if you mean it.

My mission was to take over your earth...

...My emotions want to take over your body.

My lips want to recapture yours.

* * *

**Pumpkin Song**

This is Halloween.

Everybody make a scene.

Humans scream in the dead of night.

**...**

I am the one who brings doom to the earth.

Watch in awe as I prove my worth.

**...**

I am the one trying to save the day.

Ruin his plans, get in the way.

**...**

Flash of green, flash of black.

Win or lose, can't keep track.

It's all going down tonight.

**...**

Yes- this is Halloween.

We are the Pumpkin Kings.

And all will see at morning's light...


	4. Chapter 4

**And here is the next installment in my drabble fic. As always, the pics are up on my profile- go check them out.**

**WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH(S)**

* * *

**Barriers**

The world is full of lines, and one must stick to his own side. Love and hate; imagination and reality; friends and enemies; what's real and what's a lie- these are barriers put up to keep up a balance. To break the balance would leave one in the unknown. That must never happen.

So keep lying- you hate him. Anything you think you feel is all in your imagination. You are enemies and nothing more.

Keep to your side and let the barriers rule.

* * *

**No More**

"Zim, you don't have to do this!" I laugh as I slowly approach him, knife in hand.

"Of course I do! You've been a thorn in my backside for far too long. All the spying and meddling- it's time for this to come to an end." He trips as he backs up, and continues on the ground, scrambling to get away. What a _delicious_ sight.

He starts to beg now. "I'll stop! I'll leave you alone, take up real science!" I get closer, and he gets more frantic. "Or I'll become your slave and help you take over the world!" I chuckle as I raise the knife.

"How pathetic. So willing to give up on your people just to live. You're no hero, Dib- you're a coward. And to think I expected more of you. Oh well- doesn't matter now." With that, I plunge the blade directly into his heart and watch the life bleed out of him; watch the entire resistance crumble beneath me.

_Finally._

* * *

**State Of Mind**

Insane, they call me. Freak; shame to society. So they lock me away.

As I waste away in a cold cell, I lose all sense of reality. The lines blur, and I can't hold on. Their words reach me, and I believe.

Zim was never real.

I got so lonely, I had to create someone. But not a friend; no, that would be too easy. I had to create the perfect enemy, the yin to my yang. The hate to my love.

The other me.

It hits me all at once: how we're always evenly matched, how we're so eager to please, to prove. We are one in the same.

But only one of us exists.

It figures I would create him. In all my insanity, only the paranormal would make sense. Normalcy is abnormality. The fake becomes real.

But even with the knowledge, I can't let go. To get rid of the image gets everything I've ever worked for. I'd rather die than live in a world without purpose.

So here I'll stay, trapped within my state of mind.

* * *

**Goodbye**

"We really did it this time." He doesn't answer, he's too far gone. I'd cry, but I need to conserve my energy, need to say this before it's too late.

"Look, Spaceboy, look at what we did. The Armada is gone. The earth is saved. You always said you were the greatest…"

"You were right. You were right about a lot of things. Especially about me… you were right about me."

"I do love you. I can't believe I was too stupid to admit it, too ashamed to say it. Hell, you said it for me, and I still denied it!" The black starts closing in, and I take what I know is my final breath.

"I love you, Zim. And… I'm not afraid anymore…"

_Goodbye._

* * *

**Forever Soldier**

Foolish human. You think you have me, don't you? You think I'm yours. Well let me tell you something: You can chain me up, you can beat me swollen, you can threaten to cut me open all you want.

But you can never have my will.

I am an Irken Invader, trained to be one of the greatest soldiers in all the galaxies. You may think it's over, but you're wrong. It's not over until I say it's over.

And it's not over.


End file.
